


Winter Wonderland

by UpliftingNightmares



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon, Marriage Proposal, Other, based on a headcanon, my first oneshot!!!, the other characters are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpliftingNightmares/pseuds/UpliftingNightmares
Summary: This is a Secret Santa gift for a gift exchange on Tumblr! Please enjoy the following oneshot. :) The recipient of the gift is whosaprettyboy. If you'd like to see their blog, the link is whosaprettyboy.tumblr.comThe host of the Mystic Messenger Secret Santa event is mystic-imagination-messenger. If you'd like to see their blog, the link is mystic-imagination-messenger.tumblr.com





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whosaprettyboy (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whosaprettyboy+%28tumblr%29).



> This oneshot is based on the headcanons provided by the mystic-imagination-messenger blog on Tumblr. The story is heavily influenced by the proposal headcanon, with hints from the MC has a past abusive relationship and depressed MC headcanons as well. Please enjoy, and please check out the blogs mentioned in the summary. Thank you!

To: whosaprettyboy, for the Mystic Messenger Secret Santa. Please enjoy!

 

Zen had always been pretty confident in himself, and thought that he was rather good with things of a romantic nature. But now he was freaking nervous.

They wouldn’t say no, right? Zen was pretty sure that MC was in love with him. After all, who wouldn’t be? But, for some reason, his usually unwavering confidence had left him when he needed it most. MC had gone through some tough times. Past relationships were filled with blood, tears, and horrible people. Zen was positive that their relationship together was healthy, but would the mistakes of those in MC’s past keep them from taking the next step? The thought of rejection made Zen’s heart skip a beat every single time it occurred to him.

Trying not to let any of his nerves show, Zen wrapped his arm around MC’s waist. They were walking through the park together, towards where Zen hoped his friends had finished setting up. If they didn’t, well, Zen didn’t know what he’d do. As an actor, he knew more than anything that atmosphere was important. And, if that was screwed up, then there really wasn’t any point in trying.

“Are you ready to see your surprise, my love?” Zen brought MC closer, hoping that everything would be perfect. He needed it to be.

“I don’t see why you have to keep it so secretive,” MC huffed, though they snuggled up closer to Zen. He smiled and ran his fingers through their hair. “We’ve been dating for a while now, so you should know that I’m not a fan of surprises.”

“Oh, just trust me on this one, honey.” Zen smiled, looking back at the surrounding park. It was nice enough, but he could only wait to see what the others had accomplished at the meeting spot. “While you may not be a fan of surprises, I honestly hope you enjoy this one. Please give me a chance to show you before you judge, alright dear?”

“I guess.” MC sighed, then smiled as Zen blew them a kiss. “But it better be well worth it. You’ve been telling me about this for two weeks.”

“I think it will be, my love.” 

Zen couldn’t hide his grin as they continued their walk in the park. Even if they walked in silence, things seemed to be working out as well. Since it was evening, the park was rather empty, meaning it was quiet enough to hear the sounds of nature. Zen and MC’s shoes crunched over the fresh snow that’d fallen earlier in the day, and birds chirped in the trees above them. Rushing water sounded from somewhere nearby. The scenery was beautiful, and it was almost like they were passing through a fairytale landscape.

As the two walked, they soon came across a tree with a heart carved into it. Zen tried to hide his smile as he led MC off the path and through the trees.

“Um, Zen? The sidewalk goes that way.” MC pointed in the opposite direction, causing Zen to shrug.

“Well, your surprise isn’t that way, dear.” MC rolled their eyes, but followed Zen. Hoping that he wasn’t being too suspicious, Zen moved to grab MC’s hand, then continued to walk with them. It’d be okay. If he repeated that to himself enough times, Zen knew the mantra would come true.

Soon enough, a layer of vines covered the rest of the walkway. Zen sighed, knowing that the fate of his future rested beyond this. Would they say yes? He could only hope.

“Are you ready to see your surprise, love?” MC nodded, trying to peer beyond the vines. Smiling to himself, Zen ignored his beating heart as he pulled the vines aside. And, when he laid eyes on the interior, his breath was taken away.

The clearing looked like something straight out of a fantasy novel. Fairy lights of different shades of blue and silver hung from the branches of the trees. Flowers of all varieties were scattered around the area, giving it a natural, yet exotic vibe. In the center of the clearing there was a white wire table with two chairs, and there was wine set up and poured for them already. And, to top it off, fireflies were flitting through the air, making it seem all the more magical. Zen really couldn’t have asked for anything more beautiful.

“Wow, Zen,” MC breathed, more awestruck than he was. “You did this? Where’d you get the time? It looks absolutely stunning.”

“Well, it wasn’t all me.” His face heated up. While he would have liked to be the one setting this all up, rehearsals had run late all week. “Saeyoung and Saeran came to decorate earlier today. And, as much as I hate to admit it, that jerk Jumin ordered a lot of the stuff for me.” Zen clicked his tongue. The very thought of the business man threatened to ruin his evening, so Zen decided to clear his mind of his stupid face.

“And they all got together to do this for me?” MC turned to Zen. It took him a moment to realize that their eyes were glistening with tears of happiness.

“Of course, my dear. We all care about you, though nobody’s feelings can compare to how much I love you.” MC giggled, covering their mouth. Zen found himself smiling a melancholy smile. There had been bad people that MC had dated before. As far as Zen knew, there’d even been abuse. It was an awful story, and he was glad that MC was in a happier place. It made him ecstatic to know that he was a part of that happier place.

While MC was marveling the surroundings, Zen slipped his hand into his coat pocket. The little velvet box was still there. Perfect. Zen’s entire world would literally crash and burn if he’d forgotten it today of all days.

“Would you like to sit down?” Zen swept his arm out towards the little wire table, and MC nodded. He led them over to the table, then made sure they were comfortable before he took his own seat. As MC continued to stare at the fireflies, Zen started to pour the wine for the two of them. He handed MC their glass, then swirled his own around before taking a sip.

For a while, the two of them engaged in common conversation. They spoke about the weather, about Zen’s new plays, and about how glad he was to be dating a wonderful person like MC. But, the big question still weighed on Zen’s mind. So, when there was a lull in conversation, Zen cleared his throat.

“Um, MC? I have something important that I’d like to tell you.” MC nodded, a concerned look crossing their face. Despite his heart thumping in his chest, Zen was filled with confidence. Where did it come from all of a sudden? He didn’t know. Maybe their mindless conversation made him fall in love with MC all over again. He didn’t know. He just watched them smile as he knelt down in front of them.

“Zen, what are you doing?” MC’s tone was giddy as they covered their face, hiding their smile. Zen only grinned, ignoring the warmth traveling to his face.

“MC, if I’ve grown as a person, it’s thanks to you. And I want us both to grow and grow into better people every day, together.” Taking in a deep breath, Zen dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out the ring box. He opened it, revealing a small, silver ring. MC gasped. “Now, MC, would you like to spend your life with me as much as I want to spend it with you?”

“Oh my God, yes!” Even if they were covering their mouth, nothing could hide MC’s giant grin. Zen, despite his growing blush and beating heart, smiled. Keeping his gaze locked with MC’s, Zen took the ring out of the box and reached for MC’s hand.

“Then let us live peacefully in love.” With that, Zen slipped the ring onto MC’s finger. He brushed his finger against the cold metal before pressing his lips to MC’s skin. After holding the kiss for a few seconds, Zen backed away. As he stood up, MC watched him with big, loving eyes. Unable to stop himself, Zen pecked his significant other on the cheek. Then, he moved to kiss them on the lips.

The kiss lasted for a good minute or so before MC pulled away. They brought Zen into a huge bear hug, whispering thank yous and sweet nothings into his chest. He rubbed MC’s back as he looked down at them, eyes full of affection.

“I should be thanking you.” Zen moved to lift MC’s chin so they were meeting each other’s gaze. “I never thought I’d be lucky enough to propose to a person as wonderful as you. You’re beautiful, and I’ll always be in awe that you said yes.”

“Zen,” MC whispered, pressing their face into his chest. Their hands wandered up his shoulders until they were wrapped around him. “Thank you for saving me. I love you.”

“I love you too, my dear.” Zen embraced MC, hoping that they’d understand just how much he meant those words. “Forever and always.”

MC giggled, and Zen couldn’t stop his lips from turning upwards into a soft smile. This was what he loved. The two of them hugged, kissed, and chatted over wine for the rest of the evening. All the while the fireflies were glowing above, illuminating the two in their own little Winter Wonderland.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I've never really written a oneshot before, so I hope it was satisfactory. If you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos. It's really appreciated!
> 
> Also, look forwards to more Mystic Messenger works in the future. I love the game, and I'd love to write more for it.
> 
> and don't look at me like that I'll update the tokyo ghoul fics someday too


End file.
